Fantastic Four Vol 1 14
when he fell out of a window. This issue reveals that he survived the fall and was placed in a sanitarium during this time. -- has been released to start his life over. However, the Puppet Master is far from cured and seeks to get revenge against the Fantastic Four.As the Puppet Master muses over which of the Fantastic Four's enemies to use in his plot, he mentions the Skrulls. In it is stated that the Skrulls' activities were hidden from public knowledge. One could presume that they became known as the Fantastic Four's adventures were being chronicled by Marvel Comics as seen in . After some consideration, the Puppet Master decides to use his special clay to make the Sub-Mariner his slave and pit him against their mutual foes. Enslaved, the Sub-Mariner returns to his empty kingdom of Atlantis and uses his Mento-Fish to send out a communication asking Sue to come to him. When she meets up with Namor at the docks, he kidnaps her and takes her back to his undersea realm. The Puppet Master then forces Namor to contact the Fantastic Four, telling them that he has the Invisible Girl prisoner and taunt them into coming to rescue her. The Puppet Master then boards a sub to watch the battle from close by. After the Thing picks up his girlfriend Alicia Masters, the Fantastic Four take a sub of their own to the Sub-Mariner's domain. After fighting through the various undersea defenses,By this issue, Namor appears to have lost the ability to mimic the powers of other sea creatures as seen in , and . Reed, Johnny and Ben confront Namor in his throne room. With Sue trapped in a glass sphere ensnared by an octopus the Fantastic Four square off against the Sub-Mariner. At first the group is kept at bay thanks to the various undersea creatures that Namor has at his disposal, however the Thing manages to get past Namor and free Sue, knocking the octopus out into the ocean. When the Puppet Master tries to order the Sub-Mariner to slay his foes, Namor cannot bring himself to harm Sue and fights off the Puppet Master's control, causing the clay puppet to explode. When the Fantastic Four try to attack Namor again, Sue stands in their way and convinces them to stand down. Meanwhile, the octopus ejected from the Sub-Mariner's palace reaches the Puppet Master's sub and crushes the submersible before the villain can put the octopus under his control.Although he appears to die again here, the Puppet Master resurfaces alive and well in having escaped the sub at the last possible minute. Meanwhile, the Sub-Mariner -- still not over his animosity towards the surface world -- allows his foes to leave his kingdom. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Charlie * * *Undersea Animals ** ** ** ** ** A Giant Scavenger Clam ** The Mightiest Octopus of the Seven Seas * * * Admiral Sawyer Races and Species: * * * ** * * * Locations: * ** *** , **** ***** ***** **** * ** Items: * * Roving Eye Television Camera * Flex-O-Gen Packets Vehicles: * * * The US Navy's Experimental Bathyscaph * The Puppet Master's one-man submarine | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes * This issue also has a one-page feature explaining how the Human Torch's powers allow him to fly in the air. * A bathyscaph is a Deep-sea diving apparatus used for exploration at great depths in the ocean. In 1960, Jacques Piccard and Don Walsh took the bathyscaph Trieste to a depth of 35,820 ft in the Challenger Deep in the Mariana Trench off the island of Guam in the Pacific Ocean. | Trivia = * The issue features a corner box featuring the heads of the members of the Fantastic Four. This corner box will continue up to . | Recommended = | Links = }}